¡Celos!
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: ¿Por qué le prestas atención a alguien más? ¿No te das cuenta que muero de celos cuando lo haces? [U.A][Drabble]
1. Imagen

**¡Celos!**

Los personajes de **S.C.C**. son propiedad del Grupo **Clamp**.

* * *

 **¡Celos!**

1\. Imagen.

=Ella y Él=

[Drabble]

La suave melodía que su móvil comenzó a resonó por toda la habitación, provocando que Sakura dejara las labores escolares que se encontraba realizando en ese momento y fuese a ver qué o quién la llamaba.

Que Sakura Kinomoto se apresurara a tomar su móvil, no significaba que ella fuera la típica chica que vivía pegada a el; sin embargo en ocasiones como _esa,_ ella optaba con distraerse con cualquier pequeñez con tal de librarse de las labores escolares que involucraban números de por medio.

En cuanto tomo su móvil, Sakura oprimió un pequeño botón que hizo que la pantalla del pequeño aparato se encendiera.

 _«Mensaje de Shaoran Li»_

Leyó en la pantalla y casi al instante una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pues Shaoran Li era nada más y nada menos que su querido novio.

Soltando un suspiro de chica enamorada, Sakura se apresuró a abrir el mensaje que su novio le mandó.

Al terminar de leer, en el rostro de Sakura se vio reflejada la duda, ya que no logró comprender las tres palabras que componían el mensaje de su amado.

"— ¿Quién es ese?"

Volvió a leer el mensaje que Shaoran le envió, pero siguió sin comprender a quién iba dicha pregunta. Así que para salir de su pequeña confusión decidió preguntar.

"—Amor —tecleó, sintiendo como su rostro se tornaba caliente producto de la vergüenza que le causaba utilizar palabras tan cursis— ¿A quién te refieres?"

Envió y espero a que Shaoran le aclarara las dudas del mensaje anterior o en todo caso, que le dijera que esa pregunta no iba dirigida para ella.

Sí. Pudo tratarse de un error de destinatario. Tal vez el mensaje era para alguno de los amigos de él o incluso para algún familiar.

Antes de que pudiera seguir imaginándose cosas acerca del extraño mensaje, su celular volvió a sonar, indicando así que la respuesta de su novio llego.

"—El que tienes como foto de perfil aquí."

Fue la cortante respuesta que Shaoran le contesto. Y ella enarco una ceja, pues seguía sin comprender la finalidad del primer mensaje.

Kinomoto intuyó que por "aquí", se refería a la aplicación de mensajes a través de la cual estaban hablando; por ello tras recordar la hermosa imagen de ángel que había colocado de perfil, tecleo:

"—Es Yue —escribió—. El guardián de la luna."

No entro en detalles, pues dudaba que Shaoran estuviera interesado en la historia de dicho guardián. Tal vez, él solo quería conocer el nombre, porque había quedado prendado del aura mágica que Yue desprendía.

Posiblemente sonaba raro, pero eso le sucedió a ella. Mientras buscaba en la web una imagen linda para poner de perfil, se topó con la de Yue, sintiendo casi al instante que la imagen desprendía un aura que la incitaba a querer tenerla.

El móvil volvió a sonar, rompiendo el hilo de sus recuerdos.

"—Quítala…"

Y esa simple palabra le basto a Sakura para comprender el misterio, Shaoran Li estaba celoso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

* * *

1\. ¿Cliché? Supongo que si lo es, pero estoy aburrida y necesito matar el tiempo con algo productivo.

2\. ¿Continuación? Bueno, posiblemente si o tal vez no... Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

3\. ¿500? Si. Son exactamente 500 palabras, sin contar las notas, títulos y esas cosas.

4\. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


	2. Conocida

**¡Celos!**

Los personajes de **S.C.C**. son propiedad del Grupo **Clamp**.

* * *

 **¡Celos!**

2\. Conocida.

=Él y Ella=

[Drabble]

Llevaba seis días enojado con su novia. Sus amigos decían que la razón de su enojo era una tontería, pero él no pensaba de ese modo.

Para él, el hecho de que su malvada novia pusiera una foto de perfil de quién sabe quién resultaba hiriente, en especial, porque su novia era bonita y no tenía que preocuparse por salir mal en una foto para perfil de red social.

Lastimosamente nadie entendía su forma de pensar y ahora, tras seis días de ser excluido por su grupo de amigos y estar alejado de su dulce Sakura, se dió cuenta de que desearía tener magia para volver el tiempo atrás.

Pero la magia no existía en su mundo, por ello tendría que pensar en otra forma de hacer las pases con ella. Claro, eso lo haría sin demostrar que él era el arrepentido, ya que por más que extrañaba a Sakura una parte de él se negaba a confesar que se estaba comportando como un inmaduro

Y así, entre negativas de su parte para no dar su brazo a torcer, la oportunidad se dió. Sakura fue la que optó por cambiar su situación actual.

Ella lo invitó a tomar un helado y él aceptó, aunque lo hizo fingiendo que le daba lo mismo estar molesto con ella.

El lugar de reunión para su cita, fue el parque del Rey Pingüino. Ambos se encontraron allí para ir a la neveria. Por orgullosos sólo intercambiaron un simple «hola».

Aunque ambos caminaban a la par, el ambiente entre ellos era tenso. Ninguno sabía qué hacer para romper el hielo, ¿cómo volver a lo que eran antes de la escena de celos que él armó?

—Sakura. —llamó él de manera suave.

Estaba cansado de la situación que ambos atravesaban y por ella estaría dispuesto a arreglar todo.

Por su parte ella lo miró sorprendida, se le hacía raro escuchar la calmada voz de Shaoran tras varios días de solo recibir palabras cortantes.

— ¿Qué suce...

—¡Shaoran! ¡Querido!

Su pregunta quedo inconclusa, debido a la chica que llamaba a su novio de forma tan familiar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Nakuro Akizuki —prima de su mejor amigo— apareció ante ellos. Se le pegó a él de forma efusiva y bombardeadolo con bastantes preguntás que no podía responder.

Por cortesía, Shaoran se limitaba a asentir en respuesta y sonreír cada tanto, mientras de reojo veía que su novia se alejaba de la escena que él estaba protagonizando.

Tras varios abrazos y preguntás embarazosas, Nakuru se fue de su lado, logrando al fin poder acercarse a Sakura.

—Lo siento —emitió él llegando a su lado—. No fue mi intención quedarme a platicar —Se excusó mostrando arrepentimiento—. Podemos ir por el helado.

Antes de hablar, ella frunció el ceño.

—Mejor ve con ella. —mencionó Sakura.

Él sintió que ella se molestó.

—Pero...

—¡Nada, Li! —musitó Sakura, justo antes de irse.

Por su lado, Shaoran sólo se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, pues su novia daba miedo cuando se ponía celosa.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

1\. Otro cliché para darle continuación a esta historia.

2\. ¿Otro drabble? Tal vez en un futuro.

3\. ¿500? Si. Son exactamente 500 palabras, sin contar las notas, títulos y esas cosas.

4\. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


End file.
